Hello
by TsukiLove
Summary: New country, New School, New friends...wait a sec...youma? HUH!? (Got Humour in here too^_~)
1. Prologue

'Hello'  
  
  
Prologue   
  
By Moonie1   
  
E-mail: Siggyj10@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon-which   
sucks big time!!!  
  
I hope you like it! I really tried to make it  
original-ish. I want to say a big HI! To Marsipan   
and the rest of the gang who keep me laughing! A big thanks   
to VO1 without whom I wouldn't have the guts to actually write   
this:)   
  
  
Sooooooooooo without further ado (drum roll   
please) the prologue to a little story I call,  
  
'Hello'!   
  
  
  
I think it'll end up being PG13-ish to R-ish  
due to language and intensity but this is   
probably just PG. K? K on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
THE TSUKINO RESIDENCE, LOS ANGELES,   
  
CALIFORNIA, USA- JUNE 2000  
  
  
"Serena! You got a letter - it's from *them*!"  
  
  
"Coming Mom!"  
  
  
What sounded like a herd of stampeding  
elephants thundered down the hall, and an 18  
year old, blonde popped up besides her   
mother's elbow, startling the poor women and  
turning a few more hairs gray.  
  
"Whoa! You don't usually move that fast unless  
there's pancakes up for grabs! Actually,  
scratch that, if there's any food up for   
grabs!" her brother cackled.  
  
  
Serena turned to her younger brother of 11 and  
in an unexpected calm, way, which shocked both  
her mother and brother said  
  
  
"Sammy, if this letter wasn't so important, and  
if I could be bothered I would probably kick  
your butt right now but, considering the  
crucial circumstances, I will let you live!"  
  
  
  
She then smiled pure saccharine at her brother,  
who just shook his head and walked away  
mumbling something along the lines of  
  
  
"Like she could kick my butt, stupid drama  
queen!"  
  
  
Irene just laughed at her children's antics and  
handed her daughter the much-anticipated letter. On the front of the   
envelope was printed:   
  
'Tokyo University, Tokyo, Japan'.  
  
  
Serena took a deep breath and slowly tore open  
the envelope that literally contained her  
future. Inside the letter read:  
  
'Dear Miss Tsukino,  
  
  
We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance  
into Tokyo University where you will be taking  
the courses:  
  
  
-Japanese language and cultural studies  
  
-Performing Arts  
  
  
We look forward to seeing you at the beginning  
of January 2001. Please do not hesitate to  
contact the University for any information you  
may require.  
  
  
She skipped over the information about  
financial aid, tuition, application for  
student visas, etc., and ended with:  
  
  
  
Your Sincerely  
  
Morton Kito  
  
  
Dean of Admissions  
  
  
  
All through out the Tsukino household and  
indeed through out California, squeals of  
delight were heard from a little blonde,  
odango-haired girl, whose appearance made it  
hard to believe she could produce such a sonic  
boom.   
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
LAX (LA Airport)  
  
  
"Now, have you got your passport?"  
  
"Yes Dad"  
  
"Money?"  
  
"Yes Dad"  
  
"Good. Now, make sure you don't speak to any  
strangers"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"And no drinking young lady!"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"And I can't stress this enough NO BOYS!! I  
don't want my little girl getting pregnant  
before she's out of education, settled, and at  
least until she's 40!"  
  
"Dad, there won't BE any boys there, maybe MEN,  
but no boys, and I can assure you I will only  
sleep with guys who have a lot of money and  
that I have at least spoken to!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!"  
  
"SERENA!!!"  
  
"What? I was only joking.........Dad?"  
  
  
Ken Tsukino was turning so many different  
shades of red, his head could have burst into  
flames.  
  
  
"NO BOY WILL EVER TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL!!"  
  
"You've really done it now Serena!"  
  
"Shut-up Sammy. Dad?...DAD?... DAD I was only  
joking! Calm down will ya!"  
  
  
This happy, emotional moment of chaos in the  
Tsukino family was momentarily interrupted by  
the sound of the loud speaker announcing that  
the flight to Tokyo International was now  
boarding.  
  
Serena turned to her family, the past moments  
forgotten by all, with tears of both sadness  
and excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Now, you have got everything haven't you  
dear?"  
  
"Yes Mum"  
  
"Make sure you phone as soon as you get there"  
  
"Yes Mum"  
  
"Be careful I..."  
  
"Mum, you're starting to sound like Dad"  
  
  
Irene laughed and hugged her daughter tightly  
with tears in her eyes-Serena returning it  
with as much love.  
  
  
"It's only because we love you dear"  
  
  
"I know mum, I love you too"  
  
  
She gave her Dad a big bear hug and reassured  
him that she would be fine. She then turned to   
her younger brother who was desperately trying  
to be the man of the family and NOT cry. She  
bent down and gave him the biggest hug  
  
  
"I'm gonna miss you brat"  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too...." Came his mumbled  
voice  
  
"meatball head!"  
  
"HEY!! I cut those off 3 months ago you can't  
call me that anymore!"  
  
  
It was true, she wanted to make a change in her  
appearance in order to balance the big change  
in her life, plus she didn't want people over  
in Japan laughing at her hair, and even worse,  
she wouldn't know what they were saying!   
Serena looked at her brother and both burst out  
laughing at their sibling antics. She gave  
each of them another bear hug, did one last  
check and walked onto the plane and into one  
of the biggest changes of her life- and boy,  
what a big change it would be-bigger than she  
could ever have imagined!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THAKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU for  
  
reading and please, please, please e-mail me if you   
  
want...you know you don't have to...it's just   
  
that...well...ummm...I'll go now-hehe bye! Oh  
  
yeah I seriously recommend you read VO1's story   
  
'As We Were' it rocks. You can find it at   
  
Fanfiction.net or Generals love :   
http://members.nbci.com/_XMCM/GeneralsLove/index.html   
  
  
  
K I'm going for real now-Bye Minna! 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok! I finally got Chapter 1 out!! Tho * sniff * I only got one e-mail * sniff * oh well! Anyways a big thankyou to Vo1 for editing this for me! And also I'd like to say hanx to DQ for letting me use her name in the prologue (THERE! Ya happy now! (lol) )Also thanx to Schmian for reading thins and giving me his opinion even tho he doesn't like sm. Thanks also to Marsi, Miz and the other guyz *sniff * dunno where I'd b without u! Well here it is-chapter 1!  
  
Standard Disclaimer-I don't own it!! It's not fair!! WWWAAAAAAHHHHH!! * ahem *  
  
  
  
Hello  
  
  
By Moonie1  
Chapter 1  
  
Here she was, on plane, towards what was to be her home for the next four years at least.... Wait.... she, SERENA was on a plane...  
A loud scream was heard from the back of the plane, even in the depths of the cockpit.  
Serena had never flown before and was slightly...VERY nervous. However, she was soon calmed down by a flight attendant who reassured her and a kind passenger sitting next to her offered Serena a sleeping pill which she graciously accepted, not realising that it was a joint effort to shut her up with little or no concern for her well-being. The wonder of innocence.  
She woke up to the sound of the loud speaker informing the passengers of the upcoming landing at Tokyo airport, Japan. Serena momentarily forgot where she was and turned to look out the window, and screamed   
  
A calm, collected, and severely ostracized Serena Tsukino stepped out of the airport with her suitcases in one hand and a piece of paper with the address of the university in the other. She flagged down a sky cap (they're the guys who hail you cabs and check your bags.) who helped her hail a taxi.  
  
The university was rather large, and had it not been for the hundreds of people heading in the same direction as she, even with the signs she would have most definitely got lost. Once at reception, Serena asked in the best Japanese she could muster from a "Speech on Tape" program she had bought at Borders, where she was meant to go for house placements. Her stomach began to get a clenching feeling of regret for coming to a foreign university alone, however all this vanished when she was introduced to an orientation leader. Her head began to swim as she looked into his midnight blue eyes. He was so good looking she was a bit intimidated.... because a guy like that would never talk to her, but the strange thing was he didn't seem to have the arrogant air that you would expect. Serena looked at him with wide eyes that were a bit glazed over. He looked at Serena and in Japanese asked:  
  
"Are you ok?"  
Serena, being so engulfed by his features, didn't seem to hear him and therefore was stuck, speechless.  
[Damn me for being so easily distracted grrr] she grumbled in her head.  
She was then surprised to here him then say to her in perfect English:  
"Umm excuse me...are you lost?"  
She looked at him, amazed.  
"You speak English!!"  
He chuckled.  
[Oh.my.god! He even has a sexy chuckle! Why me!] She thought.  
"How very observant of you."  
[Oh great! Now he thinks I'm just a ditz!]  
"So you gonna say anything else or shall I leave you?"  
"Umm...no no sorry, you're the orientation guy aren't you ...err..."   
She stopped, realising she didn't know his name  
"It's Mamoru"  
"Right...Mamoru" she laughed nervously. [God...Mamoru...what a great name...]  
She managed to stop herself before she started drooling-no; [drooling was not good for first impressions must keep self control must keep self control] She chanted in her head.  
"What was that?"  
She looked up, startled at the amused look on his face  
"Err...nothing" [must keep thoughts to myself and NOT speak them out loud!!!]  
She cleared her throat and tried to gain back some of her dignity by getting back to the subject at hand.  
"So how do I get to this friggin' place then?" she asked. Today was just not her day.  
He chuckled at her again.  
"Ok, go down this hall, turn left down that hall, second right, go down that hall again, second left, third right then the fifth room on the left.... got that"  
Serena just stared at him open mouthed, placed her suitcase back on the ground, sat on it and placed her head in her hands  
"Why me?" She implored to no one in particular  
"Why was I sent to a university with a campus like a maze!" and in her head she added [and why did you have to make me look like a fool in front of this gorgeous Adonis]  
"Ugh, life is just sooo not fair"  
This time he laughed-not chuckled- full out laughed. It was a deep resonating sound that made Serena wonder why she was blessed just to have run into him.... destiny perhaps (an: ^_^)  
"How about I just walk you there."  
"Would you...oh thank you so much!"  
"No problem"  
So off they went to the housing placement reception-at last!  
  
As they entered the crowded reception, Serena was just about to thank Mamoru for his help when a girl who quite honestly reminded Serena of the school slut back home, sidled up to Mamoru and started talking in an obviously faked sexy voice to Mamoru, of course in Japanese. Serena picked up a few words that she really did not want to hear. They obviously knew each other quite well, and Serena, not wanting to make a fool of herself and seem like the third party, walked away with defeated look on her face.  
[What were you thinking Serena?! Did you think he would just fall for you on the spot! That girl was obviously his girlfriend. Stupid stupid!] She mentally berated herself until she got to the back of the queue, and then resigned to thinking about how her day could get any worse.   
  
She didn't see Mamoru pry himself away from the girl and try to search her out. Alas, the room was so crowded there was no way he would ever find her unless by some miracle  
[Maybe you'll bump into her in the hall sometime. I'm sure that you'll meet...CRAP! I didn't get her name! Damn Melissa for being her sluttish self, why can't she just get the idea! If it weren't for her I'd know the name of that absolutely gorgeous.... ok calm down! You just met the girl for god's sake!] Mamoru continued to berate himself till he saw that one of his best friends was also being harassed by the nightmare known as Melissa.   
[Hehe trust Jay to get himself cornered]  
  
By the time Serena got to the front of the queue she had decided to just forget about...HA! She had forgotten his name! YAY!   
[Mamoru...] her mind graciously reminded her  
"grr damn you, you stupid brain! How is it you can remember his name but not anything else that's important" she muttered to herself. She was called out of her muttering by someone talking her in Japanese...the receptionist:  
"Excuse me miss, papers please"  
Serena handed her papers over, happy that she would soon be able to get to her room and just collapse. However those thoughts were soon shattered. Serena, who thought the day could not get any worse, heard the receptionist say:  
"Oh dear...I'm sorry miss, there seems to be a problem..."  
  
  
To say that Serena was a little pissed off would be the biggest understatement of the century. She was ready to kill! She had been told that there had been a miss-calculation of the amount of students wanting accommodation this year and she was one of the ones who had been missed out. They however had managed to find some temporary housing until accommodation had been sorted Serena had therefore thought her problem had been solved but no, not for her. The place they were expected to live in for a while was a shit-heap. Serena walked into the room she was expected to stay in and promptly collapsed into a fit of tears. She knew she would be homesick but this whole situation just made it worse. The fact her day was rather nightmare-ish didn't stop her from hearing her stomach grumble-something which she had ignored since she had got off the plane. She remembered she had a pack-lunch her mother had packed her and went to her travel bag. She pulled out the box, which contained the lunch, but with it an envelope fell out which had obviously been stuffed in, in a hurry.   
While she ate her homemade sandwich, she opened up the mysterious envelope and immediately recognised the writing as her younger brothers.  
"What's the little squirt up to now?" she asked smiling to herself.   
The card was simple with a picture of a cat on it, Serena's favourite animal. A picture fell out of the card. Serena looked at the photo and let out a squeal of delight followed by a fit of giggles. The picture was of her before she had her hair cut, and she was wearing them in those infamous meatballs. On the back of the photo was scrawled;  
To my sister,   
Meatball Head-I'll miss you  
Love Sammy  
Serena felt tears spring to her eyes  
"The little brat * sniff * I'm gonna miss him too"  
She finished her pack lunch and without bothering to unpack, promptly fell asleep. The stressful day having caught up with her, all she could hope for was a better day tomorrow and hey! Maybe she would meet the guy again!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well.....* complete silence * oh maaaaaan no fair! Oh well IF anyone IS reading this...please e-mail me! Tho if ya gonna flame-don't coz I'll cry...I will!! Ok well thankies for reading if ya did ^_^ bye for now!  
Moonie1  
Siggyj10@aol.com 


	3. Chapter 2

Hello  
By Moonie1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Ok folks! Here it is! Chapter 2! Though, be warned, it does  
suck....ugh! I'm sorry..but this was needed to move it   
along. A big MAHOOSIVE thankyou to V who edited this  
for me-it was SO much worse than this when I sent it to  
her. Also a big thanks to Marsi, Miz and my bud Val- u all  
really cheered me up :). Also a big howdie doodie to my pal   
Lady K who helped me with this chapter wen I got stuck...  
Thankies!!  
I would also like to say thanks to all those wonderful people who   
e-mailed me especially Michi!...u have no idea how encouraging it  
is to get them! Well...I hope u like this chapter...though I'm  
hoping the next one will be tons better!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I Moonie1 DO NOT own sailor moon (dang it   
all!) I did, however write this story...though I may regret  
sayin that * ahem * anyway.....  
Also...the title of chapter 2 belongs to tweetie pie...I'm   
sorry tweetie but it just fit for the title perfectly!   
On with the story......  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
The storm thundered and crashed, a perfectly normal  
housecat.... minus the golden crescent moon on her head,   
was wondering along ....  
  
  
"Ugh, I hate the rain," grumbled the rather wet black cat. "I  
just hope I can find what I'm looking for.." She was   
disturbed from her thoughts by the rumbling of thunder and  
a squeal. Then, when she thought she was wet enough to  
turn into some kind of water amphibian, someone ran past  
her (which happened to be through a rather large puddle)  
and soaked her yet again.Luna, pissed of at being drenched   
even more, mewed loudly and was surprised to see the  
person stop and turn a round.  
  
[Funny.... I'm sure I heard something...] thought Serena.  
She had been on her way back to her temporary home  
when the storm had decided to come out and say hello to   
the world... and she HATED storms.... She peered through   
the sheets of rain, looking for the source of the sound...it  
had sounded like a cat. [Poor Thing must be scared  
witless...I know I am] She, looked through the pouring  
rain, and sure enough there was the cat, soaked completely  
through.  
  
"Oh! You poor thing!"  
  
She ran back to the cat and lifted it into her arms.  
  
"Lets see if I can get you warm and dry...you're probably  
hungry huh?" Serena's stomach chose that time to offer its  
suggestion on a meal for BOTH beings.   
  
  
"Guess that settles it" she giggled  
  
  
She then headed for home.... well the place which she had  
dubbed "shit-hole" and what would hopefully only be  
temporary until her living arrangements had been sorted.  
  
  
Luna looked up at this strange blond girl. [She's being so  
kind.... plus...she offered food...and some warmth.   
Hmm...this could be a good idea!] Luna snuggled up in the  
girls arms and they walked.... well ran, back to Serena's   
apartment.  
  
  
  
Serena plopped down on the raggedy couch of her  
apartment.  
"Welcome to the shit hole kitty!" she giggled "I'll get a  
towel so we can dry off"  
  
She went off into another room, which gave Luna a chance  
to look around.  
  
[She wasn't kidding when she said shit hole] Luna thought   
with disgust. Serena came back in holding a small towel for   
Luna and wrapped it around her.  
  
"There we go! Now, you sit here and I'll go and see if I can  
find us some edible food...." She paused. She hadn't really  
looked at the cat properly.... was that a crescent moon on   
her head? She looked closer...  
  
[Oh dear...] though Luna  
  
[Here it comes....]  
  
What she didn't expect was the blond girl to let out a little  
giggle!  
"That's so pretty! I've never seen anything like that  
before!"  
  
[Geez! ya think!?....wot a ditz]  
She was a bit surprised though seeing as most people  
usually chucked her out thinking it was some strange  
growth that had grown from being a mangy cat on the  
street. This girl however....   
  
"Hmmm.." Serena contemplated "I think I'll call you...."  
  
  
[Please not fluffy...or Snuffle...ugh] Luna grimaced at all  
the possible names that she could be landed with.  
  
"Luna! That's it! Luna!....hmm...sounds kind of   
familiar...."  
  
Serena's eyes looked distant...as if remembering   
something, but she soon shook it off "Well Luna, I'll go  
and see about that food" she smiled and went towards the   
kitchen.  
  
  
The cat looked at the girl's retreating back, surprised [How   
did she get my name!!??] her mind answered for   
her.[But still....nah! Can't be..] Her thoughts were   
interrupted by a crash from the kitchen. Luna jumped of the  
couch and peered round the corner...a jar had smashed on   
the floor and the girl was clearing it up.  
  
  
[Definitely not. The princess was never that klutzy!] With   
her mind at ease, she settled on the couch to take a nap.  
  
  
"I can't believe I dropped the only jar of sardines!! Oh   
well... the Cat will just have to deal with soup and bread!"  
  
Serena grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup and plopped  
it in a can on the stove. Soon enough, it was teasing her   
nostrils and the nostrils of a little cat taking a nap in the   
next room.  
  
  
Waking up to the smell of warm soup wafting through,  
Luna got up and went through to the kitchen.  
  
"Hope you like soup kitty...I err...dropped the sardines..."   
she said looking shame faced. She poured some of the   
contents into a little bowl and Luna jumped up on the side  
to take a closer look. [Hmmm...looks edible] Luna   
conceded [Well, it's warm at least]   
  
  
The soup, however, was more edible than Luna had   
previously thought. It was delicious and warmed her right   
through. After eating, both Cat and girl retired to the couch  
and watched some TV. Serena, however, soon found  
herself falling asleep on the couch and decided to head to   
bed.  
  
"Coming to bed Luna?" she stifled a yawn.  
  
Luna happily obliged, having not slept on a comfy bed for a   
very long time. So, both black cat and blond haired girl fell  
asleep, both happy to have some companionship.  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
It had been a week since Serena had taken in Luna and both  
were sleeping in on a rainy Saturday morning. The phone   
chose this time to disturb Luna from her sleep. Stirring,   
Luna waited for Serena to answer the phone, the girl,  
however, was still fast asleep.  
  
  
[Oh for goodness sake! That girl is so lazy!] Luna grumpily   
padded up the bed and nudged Serena, prodding her with   
her paw. She stirred, but then promptly turned over   
muttering something about another five minutes in bed.  
Luna rolled her eyes. Seeing that the phone was still   
ringing, Luna decided that the only way to get this girl out  
of bed was to take drastic measures. So, leaning over   
Serena's ear, she yelped in her ear which made Serena sit   
bolt upright in bed and glower at the Cat who had taken on  
an innocent 'it wasn't me face'.   
  
  
"Darn cat...." She mumbled, it then took her notice the  
phone was ringing...   
"Moshi moshi...."  
"Hello? Miss Tsukino? This is the housing placement   
receptionist, we've managed to find you more suitable  
housing arrangements...."  
  
The lady on the phone then proceeded to tell Serena about  
the arrangements and where to find the apartment. She   
learned that she would be sharing with four other girls, all   
of which, she was told spoke English, much to her relief.  
As, although her Japanese wasn't too bad, it would be   
easier for her to get to know her new 'roomies'.  
  
  
Luna, who had decided to go to the couch to catch a few   
more winks of sleep, was again deprived. She went into he  
bedroom to see Serena bouncing around like a monkey.  
  
  
[That girl is definitely a ditz...albeit a nice caring ditz...but  
a ditz all the same]   
  
"Hey Luna! We're moving! Yay! No more shit hole!   
Woohoo!" She started to dance round the Bedroom. Luna   
just rolled her eyes and went back to the couch and  
curled up. It then occurred to her that the girl had said 'we'  
. This made Luna feel slightly dazed and...happy. This girl  
had taken her in, fed her and kept her, not thrown her out!   
Luna had never been cared for before, not since...well at  
least she thought, and hoped, she had been cared for on   
the moon. Luna smiled, and fell asleep knowing that,   
although this girl may not be the one she was looking for  
, she was still special.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
Hello? U awake? ...Ok...that's it....i told ya it  
sucked...ugh! Well, hopefully, next chapter..it'll get   
interesting...I hope!  
  
Please e-mail me with your comments...but please...no  
flames...they make me cry! Thanx for reading...if u got   
this far. Bye for now!  
  
  
Siggyj10@aol.com 


	4. Chapter 3

HELLO By Tsuki1 aka Moonie1 Chapter 3 Letting The Cat Out The Bag PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own-ey so you no sue-ey! Capeesh? Capeesh *smiles*  
  
~*~  
  
*Peeks out at readers* No, you are not hallucinating! This IS the extremely LONG awaited for, Chapter 3 of 'Hello' *grins*. I seemed to have had a few requests for this (dost my eyes deceive me? Or do people actually like this fic? *faints* it's a miracle!!!)  
  
Anyhoo, just so ya know, this is NOT properly edited-not by a long shot. My editor (the coolio-one V01) is reeeaallllyyy busy at the moment so she hasn't had time to have a looky but as I've actually had requests from peeps (including one from a pleading Sabra^_~) I thought Id post this one then just post the edited one when it gets...well...edited. Im only posting it on FF.net as its easy to revise it here. I actually had this written WAY back last year before I moved across the world (eh heh) but my editor didn't get it till like, 2 months ago (don't ask) and then, well basically it really sucked, so I had to basically re-write the thing (really-it was THAT bad) and here we are today *takes deep breath* SO, Id like to thank V01 for her patience (you have NO idea what I put this poor woman through) and Andi-chan YOU ROCK!! And Jen and Sabra and Fin and Bonnie and all those lovely ppl (you know who u r) who wrote to me and kept me goin *smiles* I LIVE for email and reviews^^ OK, so enough of my endless babbling...eh heh- sorry about that *sweat drop*, on with the show!...uh...Fic *ahem*  
  
~*~  
  
Serena hauled her suitcases out of the back of the taxi and peered up at what was to be her new home. She unfolded a piece of paper and double- checked to make sure she had the right address.  
  
'Yup, this is the place' she smiled to herself but her thoughts were soon interrupted by her taxi driver.  
  
She looked first to his out-stretched hand then to the taxi and it suddenly clicked she hadn't actually paid the man yet. Blushing, she handed the man his money while he stared strangely at her shoulder bag, which seemed to be moving. Serena noticed his baffled expression and quickly tried to get his attention  
  
"A...arigatou Gozaimasu." she stuttered "Sayonara." she tried to guide him back into his taxi laughing nervously. With one more curious look at the bag, the driver sped off. 'Phew' she thought then frowned down at her bag; "Quit wiggling Luna! Do you wanna be living out in the cold again!?" the bag stopped moving. "I thought so." and with that she picked up her bags and carried them into the apartment building.  
  
After 3 trips, she managed to get all 6 of her cases into the lobby and further into an elevator. Nervousness could not begin to describe what Serena was feeling. 'What if they don't like cats...what if they don't like me!! Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?!'  
  
Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a ping telling her she was on her desired floor. She quickly managed to pull the bags out of the elevator before it slammed shut. Picking up a couple of her bags, she wandered down the long corridor.  
  
"122, 123, 124...that's the one" she exclaimed. She raised her hand to knock but found that the door swung open slightly itself. She could here some kind of argument going on inside. "What do you MEAN you didn't know! I put a reminder note up on the fridge!" the girl sounded outraged "What note?" Another girl asked, sounding completely clueless. "The blue one...with the batman magnet on it!" "You mean...the blue one...with the batman magnet on it?" There was a collective exasperated sigh from the girls.  
  
"Yes Mina-that's what I JUST said" the other girl laughed nervously. "You mean the blue one with the batman magnet on it that I threw out when I decided to actually do some cleaning up for once?" Serena didn't have to see the girls to know their expressions of annoyance. A different girl's voice spoke up.  
  
"Uh...just wandering-what exactly was so important about this piece of paper?" The voice that answered had a distinct strangled tone to it-as if trying to avoid from screaming bloody murder. "Oh, it just TOLD us when our NEW room-mate would be getting here!!! We STILL haven't cleared out the spare room!!!" 'Ok, I DEFINITELY won't be wanting to get on the wrong side of her...maybe I should just knock...don't wanna be accused of eavesdropping'  
  
Serena grabbed hold of the door handle so as to keep the door steady so she could knock. "Uh...hello?" she called. All she heard were muffled sounds of rushing around and the girl who Serena knew as Mina whispering excitedly;  
  
"She's here, she's here! Oh, I wonder what she's like? Maybe we can swap clothes and stuff!!" Serena managed to stifle a giggle. "Instead of talking to yourself, why don't you let the poor girl in!" a soft voice chided Mina. "Right! Good idea Ami!" Serena stepped back as the door swung open to reveal a girl with long golden hair bright blue eyes and a dazzling warm smile.  
  
"Hi! I'm Minako-but everybody calls me Mina" She beamed. "Hi, I'm..." she was cut off by another girl coming up to greet her. "You must be Serena! I'm Makoto!" she smiled at Serena, her green eyes sparkling. Makoto was a bit taller than Mina and had brown wavy hair that was tied up into a ponytail.  
  
"Aren't you two going to let her in?" reprimanded the same soft voice as before. "Oh! Right! Come in, come in!" Mina ushered her into the room. Then came more introductions. She was introduced to Ami first. She had soft short blue-tinted hair and a kind face. On anyone else the blue tint would have seemed strange but on Ami, any other colour would have looked wrong. The last introduction was Rei. Serena was in awe of how graceful this girl looked. Her deep violet-brown eyes looked so wise; like she could see right into your very thoughts and dreams. Her long raven hair fell to mid-back and accentuated her princess-like features. She bowed.  
  
"Nice to meet you Serena" she smiled and Serena breathed a sigh of relief. They all seemed like nice people. 'Maybe I'll be ok after all'  
  
Rei regarded the new addition to their apartment with silent curiosity. There was something about this girl...something powerful that she couldn't quite put her finger on. 'It almost feels like we've met before...' Rei's thoughts were soon interrupted by a muffled squeak coming from Serena's bag.  
  
"What was that?" 'Oh no!' thought Serena, mentally slapping her head in defeat. "I think it came from here!" Ami opened up the bag containing one rather miffed kitty. "Aww! It's a little kitty cat!" gushed Minako, tickling underneath Luna's chin. "What's its name?" inquired Rei smiling and petting the cat gently. "Uh...i...it's Luna" Serena stammered, unsure of what was coming next. "Look at its cute little mark! It's like a crescent moon!" Makoto exclaimed. "I found her outside in the rain and took her in. She doesn't seem to have a home" Serena explained. She then blushed lightly "I hid her in the bag because I wasn't sure how you would all feel about having a cat around..." she looked down, feeling ashamed. Minako was the first to speak "Hey! No problem! I love animals." she placed Luna down so as she could drink the milk Ami had just brought out from the kitchen area next to the main living room where they were standing. "Besides," she began looking slyly at Serena and winking, "Now Makoto can go on about all the guys she meets to the cat rather than us!" "Hey! I resent that!" However, Makoto's objections to the comment set everyone in the room laughing, though Luna didn't seem very impressed at all. Rei giggled at her friend's antics but found herself having another flash of familiarity when she looked at Serena.  
  
'What IS it about her?' she berated herself. Serena noticed the strange look she was getting. "Is something wrong Rei?" "Huh? Oh...no no...its nothing" Rei smiled warmly at her and Serena was sure that the girl had some kind of power to look into peoples souls. "Hey Serena, this all you got?" Makoto asked, thumbing towards Serena's luggage. Serena broke eye contact with Rei quickly. "Uh...no, the uh, the rest is in the hall" she said distractedly, still confused by the way Rei had been looking at her. She mentally shook herself. 'Geez Serena! Pull yourself together-I would be curious about me too if I were her!' Makoto clapped her hands together, startling Serena out of her thoughts.  
  
"Well girls, lets say we help our new roommate out with her stuff!" Minako linked arms with Serena. "Oh just think! Another person to check out all the hotties here with!" Serena giggled along with her while the other girls rolled their eyes and walked out to get the rest of Serena's things. A familiar beeping noise caught Ami's attention just as she was exiting the room. "Oh no...not now..."she groaned. She ran to her computer which confirmed her fears. She ran back out-- she had to get the girls.  
  
Rei looked up to see Ami walking hurriedly towards them. "What's up Ami? You look worried" "Uh...there's umm, something that's come up." Ami emphasized carefully. However, Rei still looked confused.  
  
"We're needed RIGHT away" Ami gave Rei a pointed look. "You mean..." "Yup" "Now!?...but..." "What's going on?" Minako asked the two, now worried looking, girls. "We have a problem" Ami said in a serious hushed tone. "What..." Minako began but Ami whispered into her ear the problem. Minako paled slightly and cast an uneasy look towards Serena.  
  
"Uh...Makoto? A word?" Ami said, motioning the brunette over, just as she was stooping to pick up one of Serena's cases. She stood and walked over casually.  
  
"Uh huh?" Rei leant over and whispered the problem to her.  
  
"No way!!" she exclaimed a little TOO loud, for which she received 3 rather peeved frowns and 1 curious one from Serena. Makoto blushed and laughed nervously.  
  
"What's wrong?" Makoto, Ami and Rei all looked at each other and then to Minako, to which Serena inquired; "Minako? What is it?" At this, Minako had a startled look on her face, very much similar to that of the expression of a rabbit caught in headlights. "Uh...the thing is...that...uh...we" she waved her hands about, gesturing towards the other girls giving them each imploring looks for help. Ami rescued her. "We have to go and see our professor" she finished, looking very proud of her excuse. Minako just looked at her as if she was crazy. 'Like I would EVER go to see a professor on MY free time!' "Now?" Serena asked, looking suspiciously at the girls. "Uh...yeah-he really needs to see us" Minako said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.  
  
"Oh...ok...I guess." her face fell. All four of the girls felt a sudden pang of guilt. "We'll be back as quickly as possible!" "Yeah! You won't even miss us!" Serena smiled, "Ok, I'm sure I can handle this." she looked at her luggage uneasily. Her arms really ached. The girls each exchanged silent looks of relief. "See ya Serena!" called Rei as she and the other girls ran down the stairs- not bothering to wait for the elevator. "Wow, must be really urgent." she said to herself.  
  
"This is the second time I've caught you alone looking lost."  
  
Serena jumped at the deep male voice behind her. She turned to see it was the orientation guy...the really CUTE orientation guy. She blushed a little. "Well...I'm not lost this time" She stated. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "I live here." she smiled while motioning to her new home. "Well, how about that! I live just up the hall-moved in about a week ago" he smiled that extremely heartbreakingly gorgeous smile. Serena had to steady herself before she melted into a pile of goo. 'Must not make a fool of myself, must not make a fool of myself' she chanted to herself. There was an awkward silence as she gazed at him under her eyelashes.  
  
"Well...I uh...better get all this lot inside." Serena managed to squeak out. "Want some help?" Serena's eyes nearly popped out of her head 'Woohooooo!!' her mind cried triumphantly. "Sure!" she smiled as he bent down and picked up one of her heavier cases as if it were nothing but a piece of string. Serena had to, once again, stop herself from swooning. She bent down and picked up a couple of the lighter cases and followed him in.  
  
"Where's your room?" he asked, placing the bags down. Serena opened her mouth to speak but drew a complete blank. 'Where IS my room?' "I...I don't know" she giggled a little. "Ah well, just leave them there" he turned round to get the remaining 2 bags. "Thank you so much for helping me...again" she blushed yet again lightly in spite of herself. "Sure-no problem. Why couldn't your roommates help you?" "Oh, they had to run off somewhere-to see a professor or something" she shrugged.  
  
There was another awkward silence as Serena tried desperately to think of something intelligent to say.  
  
"So, uh...who was the girl...at the orientation?" she asked dumbly 'Ugh-yeah GREAT way to look cool Serena!' for the second time that day, she mentally slapped herself. "What girl?...Oh! THAT girl. She was just a...some girl who I kinda know" Mamoru cringed at the way that sounded. 'Way to GO Chiba-that ought to impress her...NOT!' He tried changing the subject. "Say! I never did catch your name" "Probably because I didn't give it to you" she smiled shyly at him. 'Okay-good flirting tactic. Yay Serena!!' He chuckled a bit.  
  
"Okay, may I ask what your name is?" he bowed mockingly which caused her to giggle. "Why of course, its..." There suddenly was a loud ringing and Mamoru fumbled around for his phone. He smiled at her and excused himself before answering it. "Moshi Moshi?...Hai..."  
  
He groaned at something the other person said. "Hai...Ja." he frowned a little as he shut off his phone and placed it back in his pocket. "Sorry, I have to go...maybe I'll see you around" he winked and smiled at her before hurrying from the room. Serena couldn't so much as get a 'Bye' in. She sighed dreamily. "I sure hope I see him again."  
  
She yawned and plopped down on the sofa situated in the middle of the room. Opposite was a small table and up against the opposite wall the was a TV. She flipped it on and found herself watching the news. What she saw, however, made her gawk unbelievingly. There, just a couple of blocks away from where she was, was a monster of some-kind; A very ugly monster at that, attacking everybody in sight. It was as if it was feeding off their energy.  
  
'Oh my God!' she thought, still in shock. 'Someone's gotta help them!'  
  
Her thoughts were soon answered when 4 girls appeared on the scene, wearing VERY short skirts. They seemed to say something, but she couldn't hear due to the news reporter babbling. From what she could make out from the reporter, these girls were called the ugly thing a 'youma ' and the strangely dressed girls 'Sailor Senshi'. One girl was in yellow, one was in blue, one in red and one in green. They all looked like coloured blobs as they attacked the terrorizing youma. At one point, it looked like they were going to lose. The monster was advancing on the blue blob. She couldn't have moved if she tried!  
  
Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a rose slashed through the air directly between the blue blob and the youma. The camera view changed to show 5 men. 4 were dressed in grey military-style uniforms, with the addition of lined capes and 1, who was holding a rose, wore a tuxedo with a top hat and mask hiding his identity.  
  
The coloured Senshi blobs looked to say something to the generals before turning their attentions back to the big slimy monster-youma thing who was heading back in the direction of the innocent bystanders. With the help of the mysteriously dressed men, it was soon quickly defeated. Though to say that they fought harmoniously would be like saying it snowed in summer! Once the fight was over, the Senshi and the men stood on opposite sides facing each other. The yellow senshi looked to say something to them which, yet again, could not be heard because of the damned incessant talking of the reporter. Her face, what Serena could make out of it, didn't look too pleased though. The yellow one then motioned to the blue Senshi who cast a fog over the scene, making it impossible to see what they were doing. However, once the fog cleared, there was no sign of either parties. Serena frowned.  
  
"Talk about anti-climax!" she sighed. "Now that guy in the tuxedo.wouldn't mind him being MY dashing hero!" she giggled to herself and searched the room. "Hmm...where's Luna?"  
  
And indeed...where WAS Luna? Well, being very exhausted from being cooped up in a bag, she had been taking a cat nap on the couch. She was woken, however, when she heard someone exclaim "Oh no...not now!"  
  
Of course, Luna being the intelligent cat she was, was curious as to know what was wrong. Luna followed the voice to a small room and saw the kind girl with short blue-tinted hair, known as Ami, looking at her computer which was beeping strangely. The girl ran out the room leaving Luna to jump up onto the desk to take a closer look. What she saw sent her into a shock of her own.  
  
'Why would Ami want to know where Negaverse youmas are attacking!?'  
  
~*~  
  
EMAIL ME!!!...or review...wotever floats ya boat ya know ^_~ Anywayz, remember-this is NOT edited...only had a quick run thro *smiles*. If it was boring *falls to knees* Im soooorrrrrrrryyyyyyy *wails* If it makes u feel any better-ive started Chapter 4!! AND for those few ppl who are fans of all my writing (is there anybody? *eyes cross*) I have another fic comin out soon-ish^-^ Until next time! REVIEW EMAIL REVIEW EMAIL *hint hint*  
  
Siggy_Johnston@optusnet.com.au 


End file.
